Of Mice and Men: George's Answer
by madey v
Summary: After that tradgedy of George killing his own best friend..How would George deal with it? well read on..AND PLZ R&R...THNX


**George's Answer **

**A/N THIS AS A PROJECT FOR CLASS..AND SINCE I GOT A 100 ON IT THOUGHT I WULD LET YOU GUYS ENJEY...PLZ R&R I NEED FEEDBACK.**

Lennie asks him to tell the story of their farm, and George begins, talking about how most men drift along, without any companions, but he and Lennie have one another. The noises of men in the woods come closer, and George tells Lennie to take off his hat and look across the river while he describes their farm. He tells Lennie about the rabbits, and promises that nobody will ever be mean to him again. "Le's do it now," Lennie says. "Le's get that place now." George agrees. He raises Carlson's gun, which he has removed from his jacket, and shoots Lennie in the back of the head. As Lennie falls to the ground and becomes still, George tosses the gun away and sits down on the riverbank.

George wakes up from a frightening nightmare, breathing and sweating heavy perspiration.

"Holy crap, ahhhh not again."

Then Candy bursts into the room and asked nervously,

"What! wha's wrong!"

George answers tiredly,

"Aw, nuttin' you ol' swamper, now let me get up and get cleaned."

George walks into the washroom and asks himself,

"Why am I having these nightmares? Isn't saving Lennie from a worst fate enough?! huh!"

Then after George shaved his stubby old beard, he walks into a room with Candy in the kitchen and Crooks sitting on the small round table, waiting for George. Crooks speaks with a raspy voice,

"Good mornin' George. Had fun last night?"

Suddenly George turns around and scolds at Crooks,

"You shut up! Now get back to work on the farm. Did ya feed that rabbit yet Candy?"

Candy turns around and answers,

"O' sorry George I forgot. But I don' think he needs feedin'. He's big and round, like good ol'..."

George cuts Candy's sentence and says,

"Don' you EVER say that name, EVER! Anyways...it's a new day on this ol' farm. So who's turn is it to tend the horses today?"

Crook starts to walk out with a peice of bread muttering,

"I'll do it. See ya at lunch time y'all"

George picks up a warm piece of bread and tells Candy,

"Well I guess you got kitchen duty today. Well imma go and harvest the corn, can't let this farm rot like it was before."

George walks out to his two month old farm that he bought with Candy's, Crook's, and his money. He walks out to a beautiful rural land , that was abandoned and left to rot, by two careless couple, who only had the land because they were filthy rich and wanted to claim land for popularity.

George walks over to the rabbit hutch to greet his only white rabbit named Lennie.

"Well hey there lil' fella. Aw, I see Candy didn' feed ya' today. It's ok, good ol' George is here."  
  
George takes out a piece of bread from his pocket that he sneaked out the house. Then he hands it over to Lennie.  
  
"Don' tell anyone, I stole that from the house, yea I know imma not suppose to, but only for you Lennie."  
  
Then in the distance he hears Candy's triangle being rung.  
  
"Well it's time for lunch pal. See ya tomorrow."  
  
As George runs back to the house. He notices a familiar truck. As he walks in through the threshold, he found Slim and Carlson talking to Candy and Crooks. George bust out yelling,  
  
"Well looky here, it's ol' Slim and Carlson. What are you guys doin' here?"  
  
Slim answers,  
  
"It's our day off, and we decided to visit yer new farm. Nice farm by the way, It looks way better than how I pictured it, wish Le....."  
  
George cuts him off,  
  
"What the hell is everyone's problem today! I can't handle this, Candy don' bother callin' me for lunch, jus' slide it under the door or sometin'."  
  
As George stomps into his room, Slim says with a confused face,  
  
"What I say?"  
  
In George's bedroom, George decided to take a nap. He fell into a deep sleep, though. In his dream he sees a rabbit, but with his deceased friend's, Lennie's, head on it. The rabbit says,  
  
"Hey George, you said we was gone live off the fatta' the land, you said we were gonna do it together, you said...."  
  
George talks to the rabbit,  
  
"But Lennie, I didn't mean to, no, please this isn't my fault. I had to...."  
  
"NO! No George, you didn', you promised me, you promised me our own land, my own rabbits, but no George you kept it all to yourself....George you big....."  
  
George wakes up from this nightmare, again screaming at the top of his lungs. He was confused. George thinks to himself,

'Why was this happening? Is Lennie giving me a sign?'

Then suddenly, he decided to walk out of his bedroom, he notices Candy, Crooks, Carlson, and Slim was talking outside, and there, sitting out in the open. A gun, Carlson's gun in fact. Crazy thoughts went through George's head. He hastily picked up the gun then runs out of the back door, towards the rabbit hutch.

Slim hears the back door slam, he asks,

"What was that?"

They all ran into the house and Carlson finds his gun missing. He says to himself,

'Oh, no, George is gonna do it!'

He yells,

"Everyone go out and look for George! He's gonna do it, he's gonna do it!"

Everyone didn't knew what Carlson meant by that, but they all went looking for George. Then they heard George's voice from the distancce. As they got nearer to George, they could see he has a gun pointed at his head. George was sobbing and saying as if talking directly to the rabbit,

"I understand Lennie, I heard your cries, and imma gonna answer you,"

George was untying the hutch door so the rabbit could go free,

"Go free, you don' deserve be locked up like a criminal, you didn' mean to kill Mae..."

The rabbit hops out, he hops about 3 feet then turns around to stare at George,

"Go on now, leave, leave me in peace, GO!"

George saw he wouldn't leave and hop away, then he pushes the gun towards his head, Carlson and the rest was watching this, while they were running to stop this madness, Slim was the only one with a perfect view, he saw what was about to happen, he yells out,

"No George, don' do it, it wasn' yer fault! Please don' do it!"

George answers back,

"No! I can't do that to Lennie, he's scared ,he needs me, and I'll will be with him!"

Then George's sweaty palms, was making his hand with the gun shake, he was sweating so profusely, he had to clutch the gun tighter. George yells out,

"Le's do it now, le's get that place now. Lennie we're gonna do it.....together"

Then all there were was silence, as if George blocked out Slim's screams, then he pulls the trigger. There was a short boom, then again silence. No one spoke. The little white rabbit just stared, after a while the little rabbit hopped away into the openness, hopping away as if life was out there, just like George and Lennie was running, running towards a dream, and finally that dream was made.


End file.
